


Day 4 Freeze/Frozen

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Csilla, F/M, M/M, Serious grown adults acting like kids, Snowball Fight, Soft and fluff, just sweet things, like ten ply, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Eli goes to CsillaThere's a snowball fight with Eli, Thrawn, Thrass, and Ar'alani.Its only good, soft things.





	Day 4 Freeze/Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I decided to subtly hint at Thrass/Ar'alani ship but hey sometimes ship happens

Admiral Ar'alani couldn't tell who was more excited on the approach to Csilla, Eli Vanto or Thrawn. The two were crowded around a viewport. Thrawn was pointing out major geographic landmarks on the planet's ice surface.

"And everything's underground?" Eli asked after Thrawn explained that the planet's solid ice surface made it impossible to live above ground.

"Indeed. There are times we need to travel over the surface to get to a different warrens but for the most part everything is connected via tunnel." Thrawn said. Seeing Eli's brow furrow he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"So you don't see sunlight, do you?" Eli was used to being out in the sun when he was planetside. Lysatra was mostly temperate, slightly chilly winters, but only really saw snow on the mountains.

"Don't worry," Thrawn reassured. "It's not cold underground. 

Eli smiled up at Thrawn. "Even if it was I know you'd keep me warm."

//

The  _ Steadfast's  _ crew were in for a much needed leave and Thrawn was eager to show Eli his home.

One night, sitting and chatting with Thrawn's brother Thrass, Eli asked "Have you ever been on the surface?"

"Oh sure," Thrass said with a wave. "School classes go up to study the stars. You have to bundle up or you'll freeze before long."

Thrawn and Ar'alani nodded. "And if you go into the military we train on the surface too."

"What's it like?"

"Cold… that's about it." Lani said with a shrug.

"Why do you ask?" Thrass asked.

"Lysatra barely gets cold, let alone being covered in ice, it's just real interesting to me."

"Would you like to see it for yourself?" Thrawn offered.

"Absolutely!" Eli said almost jumping off the sofa. "Although I don't do too well with the cold."

//

An hour later the bundled group of four slid out onto Csilla's surface. The sun had set and the stars seemed so bright with no light pollution from cities to hide them.

Eli looked spellbound at the starlight bouncing off the ice all around them.

"This is amazing." He breathed.

Thrawn smiled and tugged Eli closer. They stood, trying not to slide around, admiring their beautiful surroundings.

A little ways off Thrass and Ar'alani stood huddled together. Eli noticed Thrass's arm around Ar'alani. Nudging Thrawn, he nodded in their direction.

Thrawn chuckled and bent down scooping some snow up in his hands. Patting it up into a ball and then throwing it at his brother, hitting him square in the back of the head. 

Thrass spluttered indignantly before he and Lani sent a return salvo of snow balls. Now outright laughing Thrawn and Eli threw more. It wasn't long before they were all caked in snow and half frozen. 

Later that night Eli would fall asleep, snuggled up to Thrawn on the couch under several blankets.


End file.
